memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 4/Typhuss's choice
(Halliwell Manor) Typhuss we're having trouble at the edge of the system we've been engaged by 1,254 Klingon warships, we'll be busy with them but as soon as we're finish with them we'll move in closer the Captain from a Defiant class starship says over his removed combadge. Damn we're in trouble Olivia says as she looks at Typhuss. I wonder how the Enterprise and the Intrepid is doing against that battleship Fin asked as he looks at Typhuss. I'm sure they are doing the best they can says Typhuss as he looks at Fin. Same here Olivia says as she looks at Fin and Typhuss. (Space, Earth orbit) The Enterprise and Intrepid is fighting the cloaked battleship trying to locate it as both ships are taking damage. (USS Enterprise, main bridge, red alert) Sparks flying from the ceiling as coolant leaks from the ceiling as officers are being escorted to sickbay. Shields down to 30% Lieutenant McCabe as he's looking at his console. Evasive actions bearing 223 mark 445 Captain Martin says as he looks at Lieutenant Johansson as she's working at the helm. Aye, sir Lieutenant Johansson says as she looks at the helm console. (Space, Earth orbit) The Enterprise fires their quantum phasers at the cloaked battleship as the Intrepid gets closer to the battleship. (Klingon battleship, main bridge) Disengage aft cloak and standby for emergency stop the Klingon officer says in Klingon to the crew. The crew complies to the order. (Space) The aft section of the battleship disengages. (USS Intrepid, main bridge, red alert) Sparks fly down from the ceiling as Commander Madden gets up from the command chair. Their losing their cloaking device prepare to target their warp reactor standby to fire on my order only Commander Madden says as he looks at Commander Curtis. Curtis nods at him. We're closing in 23 meters, 12 meters wait their firing their disruptors HANG ON Commander Curtis says as she grips her console. Then the ship shakes violently as sparks erupts from the ceiling as debris falls to the deck as Commander Madden falls to the floor. (Space) The Intrepid is adrift. (Surface, Halliwell Manor) We've taken heavy damage to our main power grid, shields are down as well as weapons but we've got life support still Commander Madden says over the combadge. Well I guess the only Sovereign class vessel to finish off will be the Enterprise but I'm taking this as reassurance that you won't come after us Cole says as he grabs Phoebe. Then Miranda drops Piper and then they beamed away from the house as Typhuss tries to stop them but drops to the floor. (USS Enterprise, main bridge, red alert) Sir the Klingon vessel has decloaked and is moving away from Earth Lieutenant Sito says as she turns to look at Captain Martin. Target their warp reactor Captain Martin orders then the communications system activates. You can't destroy that Klingon ship, Cole took Phoebe says Typhuss over the comm system. Typhuss we've got him right where we want him I can take the shot you know Phoebe would want you to do the same thing John says as he's sitting in the command chair looking at the main viewer as he sees the aft section of the Klingon vessel. Then disable his engines says Typhuss over the comm system. Do it Matt Captain Martin says as he looks at McCabe. He presses the button. (Space) The three quantum torpedoes fly at the battleship but then it enters a green portal and the torpedoes fly by where the ship was at. (Main bridge, red alert) Damn it we almost had him Captain Martin says as he's frustrated by it. Then Typhuss's voice came over the comm system. Did Cole get away says Typhuss over the comm system. The battleship vanished into a strange portal and disappeared from sensors Captain Martin says as he looks at the main viewer. I'm going back to the Intrepid says Typhuss over the comm system. (Space, Earth orbit, one hour later) The USS Intrepid sits in the drydock getting repaired from its fight with the Klingon battleship. (Captain's ready room) Typhuss is looking at damage reports and injury reports when the door chimes. Come says Typhuss as he looks at the door. Captain Martin walks into the ready room. Hey man just wanted to see how you're doing and brought Commander Lelfer and her team over from the Enterprise to help with repairs John says as he sits in front of the desk looking at Typhuss. Not good, Phoebe was kidnapped and what am I doing looking at padds says Typhuss as he looks at John. I'm sorry buddy if I had known or if the Enterprise's transporters weren't down I would of beamed her to the Enterprise John says as he looks at Typhuss. I should be out there looking for Phoebe not sitting here doing nothing says Typhuss as he looks at John. I know buddy I know but I've notified all allied outposts and colonies and my contacts if he turns up we'll make our move John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss nods at him. Have you told your father and mother yet? John asked Typhuss. Not yet says Typhuss as he looks at John. Well you need to man and I'll back you up if you need it because you're my friend and you've been like a second brother to me John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss nods, Typhuss pushes a button on his desk and the screen comes up. John leaves the ready room. Computer, open a channel to Patricia Halliwell says Typhuss to the computer. On the screen shows the house of Patricia Halliwell. Typhuss, son its good to hear from you Patricia says as she's on the screen. Mom, I have to tell you something and you are not going to like it says Typhuss as he looks at his mom on the screen. What's wrong did you and Kira get a divorce again? Patty says on the screen No, Phoebe was kidnapped says Typhuss as he looks at his mom on the screen. Oh my god first Prue dies now my little Phoebe is kidnapped, I need to uh inform your father of this I'm sorry Typhuss Patty cuts the transmission. Computer, open a channel to Victor Bennett says Typhuss to the computer. Typhuss you let that murder take your sister captive? Victor says on the monitor. Now hang on Mr. Bennett is it Typhuss did everything in his power to keep Phoebe safe but he was forced to by a woman named Miranda Tate to let them go he had no idea that Cole would take your daughter Captain Martin says as he looks at the monitor. Yeah I agree with John on this one, my husband is a great man and he would do anything to keep his family safe from harm, I lost my home, my house, I nearly lost my children, your grandchildren because of that monster who killed my sister in law Prue and now my other sister in law could share the same fate Kira says as she joins in with John. Look dad, I'm going to get Phoebe back and bring her home says Typhuss as he looks at his dad on the screen. Typhuss you better get her back no matter what you hear me and when you find this son of a bitch you make him pay for what he did to Prue Victor says on the screen as he ends the transmission. Typhuss pushes a button on his desk and the screen goes back into the desk. Typhuss I've got Bajoran people on every colony planet in Federation space, and General Worf has his people search for her as well they'll let us know when they find clues as to her whereabouts but right now I need you to have a clear head and come to bed with me before you explode Kira says as she looks at her husband. I'll return to the Enterprise and see what my contacts have turned up see ya man John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss turns and looks at John. Thanks says Typhuss as he looks at John. Your welcome man, you'd do the same for me as well if it was Ezri that was captured, anyway see you later John says as he walks out of the ready room and heads back to the Enterprise.